The Yamani
by Internal Ecstasy
Summary: The Yamani, a title entrusted to the Emperor's best and most trusted female-warrior. In his eyes, she would be the fairest one of all; wistful and smart; with the strength and skills of a man; and the most loyal and faithful servant. Keladry of Mindelan.


Hello, this is Internal Ecstasy. I accidently deleted my original Yamani story so I'm rewriting it. It'll be better this time around. Promise! :) Have fun reading. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

The Yamani – Prologue

The man crouched down before her. He glanced down at the palm he was holding, his emerald green eyes burning a hole as he stared. He drew a hex on her right palm. Her arm started to numb, she couldn't move her fingers. She let out a whimper, which he immediately hushed.

"Just let the numbness spread throughout your body, love. I promise you that this is for the best. Forget me now, but have no worries... I'll be back for you. You belong to me, Keladry. And no one else," he whispered, he then leaned in to brush his lips with hers...

She jolted awake as the ship rocked to one, leaning heavily. Groaning, she rubbed her face. She had had the same dream, and had dreamt of the same man since she was a child, and each time she would progress further into the dream:

_She would once again turn into her 8-year old self. She would find herself creeping in a dark corridor at the Yamani Islands. As she was walking through she would then hear footsteps behind her, and a whisper or two beside her. She would start to run down the hall, trying to find a way out or her mama or papa. The footsteps were getting closer. A shadow would crawl along the wall as it tried to grab her. There would be darkness... then suddenly that man would be there, crouching in front of her, drawing a hex on her palm. He'd lean in to kiss her... _

Keladry shivered as she swayed with the ship that carried her across the Emerald Ocean, _'who is that man...?' _

* * *

Upon diplomatic grounds, the Mindelan family had ventured to the Yamani Islands on behalf of the King and Queen of Tortall. They wanted to form a marriage alliance.

During their time there, Ilane of Mindelan had become a heroine to both the people and the Royal family of the Yamani Islands; they were given a high status in the Emperor's court. To show honour to the Emperor and their new position, they worked hard to learn the etiquettes and social conducts of the Yamani nobles. Despite the Emperor's obvious favouritism of the Mindelans, they were laughed at and ridiculed by the other nobles. But with time the Emperor's court eventually welcomed and accepted the family within their circle, treating them as equal players in the court. As their mission came to an end, the Mindelan family said their goodbyes, promised to visit and went back to their home in Mindelan, Tortall. Soon after they had arrived in Tortall, Keladry took her first step in fulfilling her dream. She was the second woman to go through the training for knight-hood; she was following her own hero's footsteps. She had completed her page training and had moved onto becoming a squire; she was completing her first year with her knight master.

Suddenly, an urgent message came through the night, calling Keladry and her mother away to the Yamani Islands. Duty called.

They swiftly rode into the night, making their way towards the harbour. The Islands were being raided again, this season was worse than ever... it was pure chaos. The casualties rounded up into high numbers as fear and dread swept through the Islands. It was a hard battle; the raiders were stronger and had more resources this year. After a long and exhausting fight, the Yamanis had won the fight towards the end, but not without their losses.

Emperor Xiao ordered an immediate investigation of the raid: piety thieves, outlaws and pirates do not rise on their own so suddenly. Upon suspicion grounds the issue was investigated by the Yamani officials, it was found that the Scanrans had allied themselves with the raiders to go against the Yamani Islands, the future in-laws of Tortall.

The raid was over. The battle was over. But Kel never returned to Tortall to continue her knight training. Her friends fussed and worried about her, they wrote letters and requested leave of absence to find her. Permission denied—by the knight-trainer, the King and the Knight-masters they served. Leaving otherwise was equal to desertion, and they would be banned from taking their ordeal to become knights. Drowning in despair, they promised within themselves that they would find her after their ordeal. So they quietened down and muzzled themselves. Three years had gone by, and the boys had finished their squire-duties and were preparing themselves for their ordeal to become knights. While they were physically and mentally preparing themselves, they couldn't help but think of Keladry. She was always fussing over them during their examinations. She worked so hard to become a knight. She was one of them. She struggled, they saw her struggle and they struggled with her. The stubborn girl would have definitely made it to the end...

* * *

On the Islands the Emperor and his family rank first in status and nobility; second is T_he Yamani_; third, the nobles of noble blood; fourth, the professional craftsmen (i.e. medicine); fifth, the merchants; and sixth, the labourers. _The Yamani_ is the title entrusted onto one of the Emperor's best and most trusted warrior; this warrior is most preferred to be from the Emperor's court. The Yamani's sole duty is to protect the Emperor and his country. Throughout centuries, these women has been hand-picked by the Emperors. In his eyes, she would be the fairest one of all. She would be the most wistful, skilled, knowledgeable, resourceful, cunning, strongest, and the most loyal. For the last three years, a new _Yamani_ was selected on the Islands by Emperor Xiao. There are many words to describe her but few do justice to her title and beauty. A wave of auburn hair runs down her back. Lush red lips honour her mouth. Long thick lashes that curtain her dreamy hazel eyes, eyes that one can drown in.

She walked the halls of the palace, making her way to the Emperor's throne room. Back straight. Shoulders back. Chin up. Light steps.

She walked like a Yamani. She was _The Yamani_. She'd do the Emperor's bidding: to protect the Royal family; to protect the people; to protect the Islands; and to protect him. But today, he had a new assignment for her.

Huge brass double doors opened to make way for her. The Emperor sat before her—majestic and tranquil, yet deadly in his own way. The Islands knew his ways-his temper and his strong hand when ruling the people and the Islands, and when handling the disobedient and the criminals. He watched Keladry with his stormy-grey eyes as she made her way up. He looked over her...her beauty and the visible points of her strength. She walked up to his throne and bowed low.

"Keladry of Mindelan, welcome. Have you prepared yourself for the assignment I am to assign you?" he inquired.

"Yes, your majesty," was the monotone response.

"You cease to amaze me, Keladry. A Yamani through and through, yet Tortallian by blood... it is quite unnerving. I should take care."

She looked up, startled. Those were dangerous words. He chuckled.

"Fear not. You would not be _the Yamani_ if I doubted your loyalty, now would you?"

"No, your majesty..."

"Lady Keladry you are aware that Princess Shinkokami is to travel to Tortall and into the city called Corus, yes?"

"Yes, your majesty".

"Then hear your assignment and listen well: you will accompany the Princess to Corus. Take care and take extra precautions for Maggur Rathhausak is lurking in the night, watching."

Keladry nodded with a stern cool expression on her face.

"You and your company will depart in the morning. Be sure to make the proper arrangements. Lady Keladry...nothing can go wrong. Watch. Listen. Trust your training and your instincts."

"Worry not, your majesty. I will not let you down, by my honour."

He smiled at her, his smile warming his cold stormy-eyes, "I know."

Keladry bowed low before taking her leave.

The carriages departed as soon as the sun peeked on the horizon, making its way towards the harbour. Keladry sat near the window to keep an eye on the scenery, watching for danger. Her eyes darted from object to object. Her mind was racing—thinking, planning, plotting and scheming.

They soon arrived at the harbour where their vessel was waiting for them, ready to take them across. As they sailed across the Emerald Ocean, the day turned into night. The stars were out, winking at them from above. Keladry and three other guards took the first shift as look-outs. Princess Shinkokami, Yukimi noh Daiomoru, Prince Eitaro noh Nakuji, the ladies-in-waiting and a few personal guards were asleep downstairs. Two guards were downstairs, carefully watching the dark areas for night-crawlers and shadows. Keladry and the remaining guard were on the deck, observing the rails, the crew and the Ocean. You can never be too careful—never.

As the next shift began, Keladry and the three guards switched with two ladies-in-waiting and three other personal guards. The water sloshed against the ship, rocking it. The ship slowly lulled the guards to sleep. Keladry lay down on the floor in the room that was adjacent to the men's. She slept beside Yukimi, below Shinkokami who was sound asleep on the bed. Kel closed her eyes, sighing. She didn't want to sleep but she needed the rest. But she didn't want to sleep. She hated lies and especially truths that were hidden from the eyes that see and ears that hear. _'Damn...'_

_-|%|%|-_

It was so dark. It was stifling to be in the dark. I couldn't breathe...a candle suddenly burst into life at the end of the hall. I let out a little gasp. Better. Much better, I can breathe. I took a deep breath; I kept a hand to the wall, feeling my way through. I needed to make it to the end of the hall...

My breathing hitched in my throat, my mind screamed _'Who's there?'_but no sound came from my mouth.

I closed my eyes, _'There's someone there. I swear!'_

I waited. There was nothing there—no shadow, no breathing nor footsteps.

'_I'm almost there, almost.'_ The candle was flickering in the distance. _'Don't you dare... don't you dare go out!'_

I whirled around, flattening myself against the wall. There! Again! Footsteps! Trembling, I peered down the hall. The sound stopped. "Who's there? Show yourself," I called. My voice shook a little, but it was strong and it was working. _'Calm... calm... calm... you're the still pond. The sun is glaring from the high; the birds are singing; and the breeze is so cooling as the wind is stirring my hair.' _

The footsteps started again. They moved faster. Then I heard a whisper beside my ear. My chest heaving, I broke from the wall and ran down the hall. I was blind to where I was going, and the light never seemed to move closer. It just stood there in the distance, at the same spot. I ran. I continued to run.

"Mama! Papa!" I yelled out. Scared, I'm so scared. _Faster, run faster, _my heart chanted.

"Faster, run faster," something whispered behind me.

A sob broke from my lips as a new rush of adrenaline and fear coursed through my blood. "MAMA! PAPA!" I cried out.

I moved closer to the candle, _yes yes yes_, my heart whispered. Suddenly a shadow crawled along the wall, its arm stretched along the wall as it tried to grab my shadow. I stumbled, falling to the ground, I hit the wall hard. The shadow crept forward, as my vision started to blur and fade. _'No. No. No. No!'_

I blinked. I was suddenly sitting upright, my back against the wall. I was sitting in a pool of light. I looked up. The flame was dancing on top of the wick above me. I frowned, _'are you happy? Is that why you are dancing?' _I asked silently. It stilled. _'Are you unhappy? Is that why you are dancing?_I asked again. It danced a little. My eye twitched. My mind was racing—thinking and already planning to escape from whatever danger.

Someone stood before me. I jerked my head up. The man crouched down before me. He looked at me and reached for me. I shrank back. He took a hold of my right arm. I grunted as I try to wrench it back. He tightened his grip and pulled me towards him, succeeding. He glanced down at the palm he was holding, his emerald green eyes stared hard. His hair draped across his face, covering it. All I could see what his eyes, I was drowning in them. I felt a soft stroke on my palm. I looked down. He started to draw a hex. I choked on a cry and tried to free my arm. I struggled. My arm started to go numb. My fingers! I let out a whimper, which he immediately hushed.

"Just let the numbness spread throughout your body, love. I promise you that this is for the best. Forget me now, but have no worries... I'll be back for you. You belong to me, Keladry. And no one else," he whispered.

I struggled some more, "I will never be yours! Let go of me!"

He smirked, tightened his grip, and then leaned in to brush his lips with mine...

-|%|%|-

A loud groan rattled through her body, jolting her awake. The ship rocked, leaning heavily on one side. Groaning, she rubbed her face. Keladry shivered as she swayed with the ship that carried her across the Emerald Ocean, _'who is that man...?'_

She let out a small, yet nervous titter as she raked her fingers through her hair. "I can't fall asleep. I don't want to fall asleep." The ship started to lull her.

'_I'm so tired. But I can't fall asleep. I don't want to fall asleep. I... I...Damn...'_

Her eyes fluttered closed as the stifling darkness started to swarm her again.

'_Who's there?'_

* * *

Right, so there's the prologue for The Yamani. Enjoy!

Read and Review. Tell me what you think.

Have fun. Cheers!


End file.
